


I Like The Fireworks We're Making More

by whatcaniwriteinthis



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, chiron is oh so wise, jason and percy are bros, nico's insecure, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatcaniwriteinthis/pseuds/whatcaniwriteinthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost July and Nico's trying to get Will to go to the fireworks with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like The Fireworks We're Making More

**Author's Note:**

> Alternately: Will's A Bit Of A Baby, Chiron Is Really Smart, Nico Needs To Let People Speak and Percy And Jason Are My Brotp

          “Hey Will?” Nico caught Will’s shoulder as he left the mess hall. Will turned around, beaming.

          “Hey Nico!” he exclaimed. “What’s up?” Nico opened his mouth, took a deep breath but nothing came out.

          “Are you okay?” Will asked, looking concerned.

          “Yeah sorry I, um, I zoned out. Um, I was wondering if you wanted to, um, if you wanted to-” Nico started.

          “Will!” Someone shouted. It was Ayush, a son of Demeter, running towards them. “Nicole,” he panted. “She stabbed herself with her sword!” he exclaimed. Will swore. He ran a hand through his head and shot Nico an apologetic look.

          “Hold that thought?” he suggested and then ran off with Alan.

          “Sure.” Nico mumbled. “Holding it,” He stalked away to the arena.

 

 *

 

          “Hey Nico!” Will sang as he slipped into the seat opposite him. Jason and Percy smirked and gave Will overly cheerful greetings.

          “Hey,” Nico mumbled. He stabbed his fork at his broccoli, glaring at it like it had personally murdered his mother.

          “So what did you want to talk to me?” Will asked, leaning forward.

          “I, um,” Nico’s eyes flickered between Jason and Percy, who were ~~laughing~~   _giggling_ quietly, and Will. “I wanted to know if you, um, wanted to, um, if you would-”

          “Will!” Someone from the Apollo table yelled. “What are you doing over there, I was talking to you!”

          “Sorry.” Will apologised and hurried back to his cabin mates.

          Nico moved his plate to the side and slammed his head down on the table. Percy burst out into laughter and Jason bent over, smothering his in his hands. Nico slammed his head down again.

 

 *

 

          “Whoa!” Will exclaimed as Nico dragged him away from the campfire and towards the woods. “You know, if you wanted me to yourself all you had to do was ask.” He winked and Nico flushed.

          “I’ve been trying to ask you this for the past week: Will, will you go to the fireworks with me?” Nico relaxed, relieved that he had finally asked.

          Will’s face fell and he looked sorry. “Nico... I am so sorry, but I can’t. Nico’s heart sank.

          “Okay.” He said softly. “Okay, okay, I understand.” He started backing away. Maybe he misread the signs. Will was probably straight.

          “Nico...” Will reached out. “It’s not like that.”

          “No, no, it’s fine.” Nico stumbled over a loose rock. “It’s fine.” He repeated even though it wasn’t, even though he wanted to scream at himself for being so stupid _twice_. He turned and ran deeper into the forest, ignoring how Will tried to follow.

 

*

 

          He only came back when the sun had started to rise and the nymphs were pushing out from their trees. He sat on the porch steps of the big house and watched the sun’s path through the sky.

          There was a soft clip-clop of hooves as Chiron came out onto the porch. “Will is still in the infirmary.” he informed the son of Hades quietly.

          “Your point?” Nico asked moodily.

          “He only stays in the infirmary when he’s sulking.” Chiron told him quietly.

          “Why would he be sulking?” Nico grumbled. " _I'm_ already sulking."

          “You know, Will never went to the fireworks, even when he was younger.” Chiron fixed Nico with a piercing stare. “Maybe it wasn’t who he was going with but _where_ he was going.” Nico frowned.

          “What are you saying?” he asked.

          “I’m saying you should talk to Will.” Chiron said gently.

 

 *

 

          “Will?” Nico called quietly. Will was deep in a closet, apparently taking inventory.

          “Nico!” he exclaimed, whirling around. “Oh thank the gods, you really had me worried, what were you thinking running away like that? Are you okay? You aren’t hurt are you? I have everything right here-”

          “Will.” Nico interrupted. “I just wanted to say that I really value our friendship and I’m willing to ignore my feelings if we can continue being friends.” Nico released a long breathe.

          “Jesus Nico.” Will muttered. He reached out and grabbed Nico’s shoulders. “I really, _really_ like you. Like, it’s almost scary. I would _love_ to go to the fireworks with you but-“

          “If you already have a date I’m really sorry.” Nico blurted. Will looked simultaneously exasperated and fond, a look Nico wasn’t sure even technically existed.

          “I’m afraid of fireworks.” Will flushed. “Always have been. I really would like to go with you but I’m terrified of the damn things.”

          “Oh,” Nico breathed.  Then he blushed bright red. “Oh!” Will smiled.

          “Yeah,” They stared at each other for a few moments.

          “So, um, if you wanted to, I could get Jules-Albert to, um, take us somewhere i-instead of the fireworks. If, you know, you want to.” Nico stammered. Will smiled so hard Nico thought his face might crack.

          “That sounds awesome.”

 

          And it was, even if they did have to listen to an ear-splitting rendition of Katy Perry’s Firework thanks to Percy and Jason when they got back.  

**Author's Note:**

> Come [tumblr](possiblypartiallyinsane.tumblr.com) with me.
> 
> **Edit:** I can't believe I forgot an apostrophe in the title. *slaps self*


End file.
